Aconite
by Lilibeth
Summary: Terminada (oneshot)- Tradução : Remus Lupin vive sua vida ao ritmo da Lua.


Bom, essa é minha primeira tradução, espero que gostem da fic escolhida e perdoem meus erros. A autora é toscaskiss, e o site dela é (tire os espaços e troque o que estiver em extenso pelos sinais correspondentes)

www ponto toscaskiss ponto net barra acontine ponto htm.

Se você quiser escrever diretamente a ela (em ingles), nesse link tem o email dela; se quiser me repassar eu traduzo e envio a ela seus comentários, assim como vou traduzir as reviews para ela (aqui se lê : PLEASE, REVIEWWWWWW !!!! ar desesperado da Lilibeth).

Comentário 2 : sim, é uma fic Slash, oneshot, Remus/Draco. Portanto, se você se sente ofendido por esse tipo de namoro, não passe nervoso, nem fique chateado : apenas não leia essa fic.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Aconite

Remus Lupin vive sua vida ao ritmo da Lua.

À noite, ladra para ela em êxtase e encanto.

Uiva para ela de manhã em pranto.

Ama-a.

Odeia-a.

Nunca estará livre dela.

x-----------x

Outro Sonserino pálido, a imagem em negativo do anterior. Cabelo acinzentado ao invés de negro, olhar luminoso ao invés de escuro, faces marcantes ao invés de sem graça. Mas a mesma altivez, a mesma arrogância. Mais de duas décadas separam o par, mas ambos são armas feitas do mesmo metal.

A fria luz solar do inverno espalha-se fraca através do vidro chanfrado da sala de aula, flui como um assoalho excessivamente encerado. Um embaçamento fraco adere-se à figura e face do garoto, emprestando-lhe um encantamento que não é própriamente merecido.

Remus observa que Draco sorri diferentemente quando está em sua aula - prazer secreto, como se saboreasse um doce rico e custoso, ao invés da complacente malícia habitual. Nenhum deles atraente.

"- Há algo em que possa ajudá-lo, Sr. Malfoy ?"

Draco olha fixamente para o pequeno buquê de brancas campânulas que algum estudante arranjou displicentemente em uma jarra sobre a mesa do professor. Provavelmente um dos Grifinórios. Um presente conjurado, obviamente, dado à época do ano, e não inteiramente bem sucedido. Um cheiro desagradável apega-se às flores, azedo e metálico. A cabeça de Remus dói.

"- Bonito. E bem apropriado ao espírito da escola." Draco nem tenta esconder o sarcasmo.

" Pardon?" As flores não são das cores de Hogwarts.

"_Albus._" Dedos delgados acariciam as pálidas pétalas. " Estas são _Aconitum napellus Albus_".

Acônito. Comumente conhecido como capa-de-monge ou lobisomem.

O cabelo da nuca de Lupin eriçou e arrepiou-se. A suspeita descasca diversas camadas da máscara de madeira folhada da bondade de sua face. Draco olha para ele com um olhar de chumbo e diz languidamente :

"Bem, é melhor eu ir para minha aula de Feitiços. Vejo-o amanhã, professor Lupin."

Ele sai, um sorriso fino e brusco como uma lua minguante cortando sua face.

Remus senta-se quietamente até a chegada de sua nova turma, pensando em quem era o real predador naquela sala.

Draco não disse mais nada naquele ano, apenas observava-o atentamente, sorrindo aquele sorriso de crisântemo cristalizado.

Remus não recebeu mais nenhum buquê.

Após o Natal, não importa de qualquer maneira.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A guerra é ainda um segredo aberto e uma negação pública quando Remus Lupin retorna a Hogwarts. Dedica-se a ensinar com um maciço senso de retidão, vestindo ele mesmo andrajos de normalidade antes da tempestade prevista.

Conforto da mente não é sempre possível agora, e ele ronda silencioso pelos corredores à noite, às vezes sozinho, às vezes com Snape.Sem a presença de Sirius e outros mal-entendidos ausentes, eles acomodaram-se na frágil e silenciosa amizade que a companhia de anos traz. Às vezes ele anseia que poderia ser algo mais.

Remus está sozinho na noite em que encontra Draco nadando no lago.Espera na borda ate´ que o outro o perceba, estendendo-lhe a grande toalha verde-escura. Ele está incerto sobre o que é mais desconcertante : as implicações do esporte escolhido (radical ao modo de Hogwarts) , ou a forma como a água escorre pelo pálido dorso musculoso que emerge do lago.

Durante todo o ano eles tinham se aproximado um do outro, nunca trocando mais que vagas palavras polidas, ou insolência contida. Mas o estudante recomeçou seu passatempo de observar, e o professor passa a sentir uma nova fragrância no ar - uma fusão do rico perfume almiscarado dos cedros e da melancolia aérea das bagas de junípero, lastreado com a doce efervescência que é a magia.  
  
Os sentidos de Remus aguçam-se mais enquanto Draco silenciosamente caminha à sua frente, subindo o declive do lago. Somente a rapidez, a luz que emana e o calor de seu corpo revelam Draco como mais do que uma ilusão monocromática de branco e do cinza à luz da lua. O desejo agita o sangue de Remus como uma gritante rapina, o Lobo perseguindo sua presa.  
  
Envolve a toalha em torno de Draco e não o deixa ir.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Draco sempre foi apenas um objeto de posse - de seu pai , do peso massacrante de gerações de Malfoys , e provavelmente logo por Lord Voldemort. Remus está incerto sobre Draco compreender a diferença entre 'pertencer a' e 'pertencer com' , mas ele tenta de qualquer forma.

Uma lua inflada reflete-se no olhar esgazeado de Draco.

"Encontre-me aqui amanhã à noite ", diz , "nós poderemos falar sobre a liberdade da escolha então ".

Ele afetadamente sorri, reconhecendo-se no silêncio de Remus e indo embora.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Na chegada do correio fica óbvio que Draco recebeu uma má notícia. Senta-se silencioso e com sua melhor máscara espera até que o Grande Salão fique mais vazio, e aproxima-se da mesa dos professores, dirigindo-se em linha reta para o Diretor. Seu avanço é paralelo ao de Harry Potter.

"Professor Dumbledore"

Suas vozes fundem-se em harmonia, mas eles viram e encaram-se com asco.

"O que é, Harry?"

"Professor!" O tom de Draco é ultrajado pelo espalhafatoso, mas esperado favoritismo.

"Paciência, Sr. Malfoy. Estarei com o senhor em um momento."

A expressão de Draco petrifica-se, mas ele nada comenta - meramente cruza os braços sobre o peito e aguarda. Remus pressente o desespero oculto sob a raiva.

"Draco?" questiona delicadamente.

Draco ignora-o, fixando seu olhar na conversa entre Dumbledore e Harry. Eventualmente o Diretor volta-se para ele :

"Agora, Sr. Malfoy, em que posso ajudá-lo ?"

Há o ruído de passos vindos da entrada no salão.

"Meu pai está vindo me tirar da escola, eu gostaria de ..."

"Draco!" A voz é como um punho de ferro puxando uma coleira " Eu pensei ter dito a você para me esperar"

Draco congela, fechando seus olhos como para negar o que está atrás dele. Lucius Malfoy desce como um tornado negro, e coloca a mão enluvada proprietariamente no ombro de seu filho.

O curso de dedos fantasmagóricos despetala a mente de Remus. Draco olha diretamente para ele, olhos cegos e de prata - a cor do metal que o mata - e o Lobo de Remus uiva.

"Eu estava justamente dando meu adeus, pai."

"Certamente. Albus" Lucius cumprimenta altivamente Dumbledore, e ignora os poucos membros restantes da escola " você está pronto, filho ?"

"Naturalmente, pai"

"_Draco._ "

A exclamação de Dumbledore é um protesto; a de Remus uma negação.

"Adeus, Diretor."

É uma réplica do tom insensível do Malfoy mais velho.

Acontece um pequeno murmúrio enquanto eles observam Draco ir embora, caindo na noite sem lua que é o mundo de seu pai. Remus não fala nada até que o murmúrio silencie. Mas ele não lamenta o desencontro, somente o tom de voz revelando amargura.

"Dane-se, Albus, pelo que você deixou acontecer."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Cinco semanas depois, a foto do casamento de Draco Salazar Malfoy e Pansy Imogene Parkinson é estampada na primeira página do Profeta Diário. A noiva aparenta triunfo e complacência; o noivo, fastio e ausência.

Naquela Lua Cheia Remus recusa-se a tomar a Poção Mata-Cão e tranca-se na Casa dos Gritos.

Nem Dumbledore nem Snape fazem qualquer comentário.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_no original, Dam you, é algo menos sutil que dane-se, é um solene vá pro inferno, um F...-se, mesmo. _

Então, gostaram ? Espero que sim... e não fiquem tristes, antes que digam - de novo - que eu só faço o Lobo sofrer, saibam que a história tem continuação.


End file.
